Musical Notions
by okuri-inu
Summary: Join the inu cast in situations that confuse them, bring them happiness, and many other emotions. Music is the basis of these one-shots.
1. She's on her way

Summary: Kagome and young Shippo share a dramatized moment after the last battle.

Characters: Kagome and Shippo.

Word count: 135

Song: Thousand Foot Krutch: Already Home

-----

He blinked and looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. Tears traced a gentle trail down her face as she gazed into his bright green orbs.

"Love you, my little one."

Kagome smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Shippo grasped her hand, and tucked his head beneath her chin. She cradled the jewel in her palms, and took a deep breath.

He fell to his knees, bowed his head, and her name quietly fell from his lips. Flames licked at the edge of the clearing in which they stood. A bright pink barrier came to encircle both of their forms.

"I'll protect you, Shippo. No matter what happens, I love you. Know that."

He squeezed her hand, and cried out.

"Kagome!"

She faded from his vision, as the pink enclosed around him.

-----

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, duh! This is a series of various one-shots. This one, chapter two, chapter three and chapter four are short stories that I wrote whilst listening to the songs that are listed at the beginning of each chapter. They're fun little exercises! As of now they have nothing to do with each other, so they are stand-alone chapters. You should really go and check out the songs, they're truly awesome!


	2. Tangled

Summary: Shippo and Kagome are together at last, she's found him, and him her. How do they react to each other?

Paring: ShippoXKagome

Word count: 116

Song: Stained: Tangled Up in You

-----

The kitsune held her close to his chest, as he stroked a long touch down her hair. Rain pored outside, and he kissed her lips softly. The sun burst through the clouds, and created a back-drop of fading colors.

"Please, my baby."

He pulled her hands to his heart; the rain thundered around them. He glanced into her eyes, and grinned. Shippo nodded at her, and she rests her cheek against his shoulder, as he rocks her gently back and forth.

"I hope this never ends."

She held on to him, and pressed her mouth against his, passionately forcing him to submit. Shippo embraced her, and held her tightly, entangling his hands in her ebony hair.


	3. Cold Kitsune, oh how they'll come

Summary: Turning into a vampire never was this convoluting… At least prior to this occurrence.

Character: Shippo

Word count: 126

Song: Static-X: Cold

-----

"Help me!" He was curled up in on himself, hoping they didn't remember his existence.

He rose up by unforeseen forces, and screamed.

"You'll be like us now, adolescent cub." They chanted.

Fiery red blood pored out of Shippo's mouth, as he attempted to speak. Speaking was only to be in vain for the Kitsune, though. The stars were spectators to a harsh crime. The darkness embraced him like a long lost lover, as they enclosed around the frightened boy.

An insipid white hand reached out and clamed dominance around his throat, in a vice grip. The figure brought its maw to Shippo's neck, and a blood curdling shout echoed among the hilltops. He curled in a tight ball as the pain chafed at his sanity.


	4. Rise Above, boy

Summary: Kagome desires Inuyasha, but something's holding him back. What's his issue, and why's he so down?

Paring: InuyashaXKagome

Word count: 200

Song: Adema: Rise Above

-----

He complacently glared at the wall. Inuyasha grasped the bottle of whisky and DR. Pepper blend.

"Hey, Miroku? You got more alcohol?" Inuyasha blinked and peered at the door the boy in question just exited.

"Guess not." His eyes drooped, as he held the phone to his ear. "Yeah. I've…I've been sic, Kags. Alright, I'll talk to ya later," he said. "Miss you," he tenderly whispered into the receiver.

Inuyasha gently placed the telephone back on its stand, and cracked his knuckles. He stood and stared out the window, sulkily glowering at the people that ambled by.

"I hate this. I need to get out of this damn rut. Kagome, please come and slap the shit outa me, so I can get back to my life."

"You need to quit selling yourself short, Inuyasha." Those were her gently uttered words, as she enveloped him in an unyielding embrace.

"I will rise above! I have to do this. Don't you understand Kagome? I need you. If I don't give up this shit, then…"

"Shh." she gained an easygoing expression, and pressed a finger to his lips. Inuyasha held still, and Kagome brought her lips to rest against his.

"I believe you."


End file.
